CampDrama!
by MissShortySprout
Summary: Alex Mason has always just been 'bait girl.' But can one girl, one rock band, one boy and one summer change it all? Story better than summary and title. Nelena/Nalex.
1. CHAPTERONE 'They'reSuchPrincesses'

_Camp DRAMA!!! [Working title]_

_{A/N – I don't own much of anything here ''/}_

_Haha, alrighty then. Review people :D. This one's written like a script._

**Chapter One {They're such... princesses}**

Alex – [sat on couch, watching the news. Bored, she changes the channel.]

Alex's Dad – [walks in] Hey Lexy. How was school?

Alex – [Shrugs] hey, same old, same old. Yours?

Alex's Dad – Not bad. What do you want for dinner?

Alex – Hmmm. [Thinks] Pizza?

Alex's Dad – Lemme guess. Pickles and pepperoni on one and ham and pineapple on the other? [Dials pizza place]

Alex – [Laughs] yeah dad, of course.

|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|

*The next morning, before Alex leaves for school*

??? – [walks into the bait shop] Hey errr....

Alex – Alex. Hey Travis.

Travis – Right. How much? [Puts a bag of bait on the counter]

Alex – No charge. A deal is a deal. You drive me to school, to save me from the terrors of the bus, I give you free bait.

Travis – [Smiles and walks outside]

Alex – [Grabs her bag and follows Travis out to his car, a red convertible, and then stops and grimaces.] What are they doing here? [Indicates the two other girls in his car.]

??? – Travis said he'd give us a ride to school while my daddy's fixing my car. Right Cass?

Cassie – Right Bails.

Alex – [To Travis] Where am I gonna sit? [Looks at Bailey and Cassie's bags and 'spare clothes' in the other seat]

Travis – I don't know. Bailey...?

Bailey – [Starts whining] But Travvy! Cass is already creasing my after – lunch outfit.

Alex – Why do you need a [mimics her voice] 'after – lunch outfit'? It's high school, not a fashion show

Bailey – It might not be for you, but for some people, fashion actually, like, matters. Like hmm... I don't know, girls.

Travis – [Sees there's gonna be a cat fight, and interrupts Alex before she can be catty back] Sorry. I guess another time.

Alex – [Walks off, back to the bait shop]

Bailey – [While driving off in Travis' car.] Why did you even offer to give her a ride?

Travis – Remember, her brother, Jake, is dating Ashley, she told me to be nice.

Bailey – How's she gonna know? They're both at Brown, right?

Travis – Alex and Jake are really close. Especially since...

Bailey – Since what?

Travis – Doesn't matter.

|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|CP|PPP|

Alex – [Walks back in to the bait shop, and finds her dad.] Hey dad, can you give me a ride to school?

Alex's Dad – Sure. [Grabs his keys] What happened to your ride?

Alex – [Tells him what happened]

Alex's Dad – Wow.

Alex – Tell me about it. They're such... princesses. Oh, and drama queens.

Alex's Dad – [Gives her a stern look] Lexy...

Alex – I know, I know. It's your job to save people like her. Blah, blah, blah.

*They get to school. Before Alex gets out the car she and her dad do a complicated handshake*

Alex's Dad – [Hugging Alex.] You and me, pal.

Alex – [Hugging her dad.] You and me, dad. [Gets out the car.]

Alex's Dad – [Gets a phone call via Bluetooth] Hello?

???? – Major Mason. We have an assignment for you.

_Aww, how cute!_

_Haha, cos I'm bored, here's a few questions, which can depend on what happens in the next chapter. You don't have to answer them, but I'd like it if you did :D_

_I kinda don't like this title. What should I call this story?_

_Why are Alex and Jake so close?_

_Why didn't Travis tell Bailey why Alex and Jake are so close?_

_What's Alex's dad {Major Mason's} job?_

_What's Major Mason's new assignment?_

_Why don't Bailey and Alex like each other?_

_Anything else, comments on story etc._

_That's about all I can think of. Review people :D. I won't do chapter 2 till I get at least 5._

_Peace Out Peeps!! [lol, get it? POP!]_

_MissShortySprout :D_


	2. CHAPTERTWO 'WhyDoesn'tSheNotice'

_CampDrama!_

_{A/N: I Don't actually own much here...sadly :(__} _

_**Summary:**__ Alex Mason has always just been 'bait girl.' But can one girl, one rock band, one boy and one summer change it all? Nelena/Nalex._

**Chapter 2 {Why doesn't she notice?}**

Alex's Dad – [Gets a phone call via Bluetooth] Hello?

???? – Major Mason. We have an assignment for you.

|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|

Alex – [walks into school and gets tripped]

Bailey – [with fake smile] Oh, I'm sorry bait girl. I guess I didn't see you.

Alex – [carries on walking down the hall to her locker]

????? – [from behind Alex] Hey there, Miss Lexy.

Alex - [turns around] Hey Jamie. You going to band later?

Jamie –[smiling] you know it! Where would we be without the lead guitarist?

Alex – Erm, exactly where we are now. Without a bassist.

Jamie – I thought your brother was gonna play bass for us?

Alex - No, he said he couldn't cos of college.

Jamie - That's lame.

*The Bell Rings*

Alex - Come on, let's get to class. [Leaves]

Jamie - [Sighs, and thinks] Why doesn't she notice? [goes to class]

{A/N: Jamie's a boy, incase you didn't get that}

|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|

Alex - [walks in her house] Dad! I'm home! [Puts her bag down and walks to the dining table, where there is a note]

Note - Lexy, I've gone away, but I'll be back in a few days. Jake'll be back tomorrow. There's $20 in the envelope. See you in a few days, pal. Dad.

Alex - [Sighs] Yet again, work takes priority.

Spooky Voice - Alex Mason. You are under my spell. You will not move.

Alex - [turns around] Stop that! You shouldn't freak me out!

Person with spooky voice - Damn! I thought I'd get you this time.

Alex - You're never gonna get me, Jakey.

Jake - I know. But I'm not gunna stop [smiles evilly]

[Alex and Jake hug]

Alex - how've you been?

Jake - okay, and there's something I wanna tell you...

* * *

_o.O Sorry for the long time updating. Question time!!!_

_Easy one. What is up with Jamie?_

_Has Alex always felt neglected?_

_What does Jake wanna say?_

_Answer please. I might take a while to update. Sorry if I am :/_

_Fanks. MissShortySprout :D_


	3. CHAPTERTHREE 'DadSayWHAT'

_CampDrama!_

_{A/N: I Don't actually own much here...sadly :(__} _

_**Summary:**__ Alex Mason has always just been 'bait girl.' But can one girl, one rock band, one boy and one summer change it all? Nelena/Nalex._

**Chapter Three {Dad say WHAT?!}**

Jake - There's something I wanna tell you...

Alex - What is it?

Jake - I'm...

*PHONE RINGS*

Alex - *Picks up phone* Hello?

Person on the phone - Alex? I need to tell you something. We're gonna have a...

Alex - Dad? I can't hear you. We're breaking up.

*PHONE CUTS OFF*

Jake - Who was it?

Alex - Dad. He said something about us having something. Then the line cut off.

|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|

*THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL*

Alex - *walks into her room and dumps her bag on her bed* hi *turns to walk out the room*

Random person sat on Alex's spare bed - hello

Alex - *stops, turns* wait, who the heck are you?

Random person - My name is Michaella Torricelli. Major Mason brought me here.

Alex - You mean my dad brought you here. To my house. *turns around and walks out of the room*

Alex - DAD!!! *walks onto the pier and finds her dad* what the heck?

Alex's Dad - I tried to tell you yesterday but the line went dead.

Alex - Usually when your dad goes to a foreign country he brings you back a t-shirt, not a person! I thought I was gonna be spending summer at camp, not looking after some princess!

Alex's Dad - It's all sorted out. I've called the camp and Mitchie's going to go with you.

Alex - Dad says WHAT!! I have to look after a princess at camp! How will she fit in at all? This is a MUSIC camp, dad. How do you know she has any talent like that at all?

Alex's Dad - You're forgetting we have files. She's a pianist, plays guitar and sings.

Alex - Like me then? Well, except that I play drums too.

Alex's Dad - I suppose...

Alex - So, when's Jake gonna be back from Ashley's?

Alex's Dad - Well, he didn't exactly go to Ashley's....

Alex - What do you mean?

Alex's Dad - I think you should read this [hands her a letter with '_Alex_' written on it]

Alex - [opens letter and begins to read]

_Dear Alex.  
I have to tell you something. Actually it's two things. I haven't been able to because of you being busy, or maybe because I've been afraid. So here it goes. Firstly, I'm having a kid. But the thing is, not with Ashley. But she doesn't know. The second this makes this worse. Before I found out about my being a dad, I proposed to Ashley. She said yes. So I'm gonna be a dad and a husband. With two different people. I hope you don't hate me.  
Love, Jake_

Alex - [thinking] But doesn't that mean... he cheated? But he wouldn't ever cheat on Ashley. He loves her, right? This is so confusing. [out loud] do you already know all of this?

Alex's Dad - Well, if by 'all of this' you mean About him getting married to Ashley, but having a child with someone else? Then yes. He told me all of it when I asked him to come down here for a few days.

Alex - Anyway, I have a guest. [under her breath] an unwanted one. *walks back into her room*

Mitchie - Hello again, would you please tell me your name?

Alex - I'm Alex.

Mitchie - Well then, once this extra bed is removed, I shall be quite comfortable in my room.

Alex - That's my bed. This is MY room. We have to share.

Mitchie - Do you have any pajamas I could borrow. Preferably something pink. Or silk.

Alex - [sarcastically] let me see what we have. [pause] *grabs a blue t-shirt and shorts out of her wardrobe and trows them at Mitchie.* Better get to sleep. Last day of school tomorrow.

|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|CR|PPP|

*THE NEXT MORNING*

*Alex and her dad are rushing around, getting ready for the day. Mitchie is just sat at the table*

Alex - You coming?

Mitchie - Where are we going?

Alex - School. Y'know that place where you learn things?

Mitchie - Of course.

*Alex and Mitchie walk out to the school bus, waiting for them. The get on the bus and sit down*

Alex - You're being my cousin from Iowa.

Mitchie - O..kay.

*They sit the rest of the bus journey in silence. The bus stops at a school with a sign reading 'Lake Monroe High School.' The first person they see is Jamie.*

Jamie - Here she is. The next big thing in Rock music... Alex Mason! [imitates a crowd cheering]

Alex - Come on Jamie. How likely is that?

Jamie - [sees Mitchie] And who is this?

Mitchie - I'm Michae-Mitchie. I'm from Iowa.

Alex - She's my cousin. She's staying with me for the summer.

Jamie - So she's coming to camp with us?

Alex - [under her breath] Unfortunatly. [louder] yeah.

???? - Well, well, look what the bus threw up.

* * *

_Firstly, sorry I didn't write for so long. _

_Okay, some questions. _

_1. Why doesn't Alex want Mitchie at camp with her?_

_2. Why did Jake say 'please don't hate me' at the end of his letter ?_

_3. Who said the last line?_

_4. Is there anything you like/don't like about anything? Any story lines/couples (other than the main one) you'd like to see etc._

_Please Review!!_

_MissShortySprout!_


End file.
